


FinishTale: Preface

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - FinishTale (undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate universe - FinishTale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally trapped, Escapism, Font fight, Freedom, Help, Helpless situations, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Insecurity, Isolation, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Loneliness, Major Original Character(s), No Control, Observing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, People Watching, Poor Sans, Rewrite, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans-centric, Scopophobia, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Tags May Change, Trapped, Triggers, Understanding, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Ink screamed as he ripped his own soul apart...Error screamed hoping someone would hear him...I was born by their screams...





	FinishTale: Preface

**Author's Note:**

> OMG did you know Fan-fiction can be deleted? I didn't!!!  
> this was posted on my ff . net and they deleted it, WITHOUT TELLING ME.  
> Rude!!!  
> so now im rewriting it. i mean i WAS 16 chapters in. i had put alot of effet into it and it was fun. i just wish i still had the origanal but ... now i can explore more with the story...wish me luck

My earliest memory is waking up to someone screaming.  
At the time I didn’t know who, or even why they were screaming.  
Just that they were calling out for someone or something.  
I could have called out to help them, to ask what's wrong, to tell them not to panic, to reassure them, things will be okay.  
I could have called out to let them know I was there too.  
But I stayed quiet.  
they had questions. they had problems.  
How was I supposed to help, what was I supposed to do? I didn't have the answers. I didn't have a solution. I had questions. I had problems. i was alone, and I was stuck too.

Where was I? Who’s shouting? What happened? Why is it so empty here? where were we? Where were they? Why was I alone? Do i know them? Why are they screaming? are they screaming for me? at me? was everything okay? Am I dead?

I just stayed quiet and listened as they shouted about being lonely, and being forgotten. Hollering for a reason, a purpose. they argued about their very being, their life. they cried out in Disgust, Fear, Sadness, Anger and just screaming for the sake of screaming. They asked for help, they begged to be noticed.  
i notice them. or at least i could hear them. I also notice there was more than one. that their were 2. 2 people screaming. 2 people here, 3 counting myself.  
more questions were racing around my head. how long were they here? did they also just wake up? how long was i out? the questions just kept coming, what was going on and, why are we here. on and on.  
I stayed silent listening to them, letting their panicked and, angry voices wash over me.  
Or at least i thought i was silent.

At some point they stopped, and everything went quiet. except i was shouting.  
why was I screaming? when did i start screaming? the entire time? just now? when? why?  
a minute went by and I decided to call out to them.  
I introduced myself, i asked them where were they? if they were okay? did they know what happened? how long they've been here? why were they screaming?  
every question was met with silence. it was a heavy silence. it was so quiet I even questioned myself on weather I ever heard someone. where they real? was it just me screaming? was I insane? is that why I was here?  
Sometime between my circular thinking and the thick silence, a window appeared in front of me.

I left my thoughts for later as i was sure questioning your own sanity was a surefire way to go insane. I focused my thoughts on the window.  
it was a simple window nothing fancy. Unless you count the view. It didn’t show me outside, Like a window is suppose to. it showed me another room. it showed me someone standing in a white room, or place. It looked like the one i was in. I called out. I waved. i knocked. I jumped up and down, I screamed and shouted. hoping they would notice me. they didn't. they didn't see nor hear me.  
confused on how and why. I looked around for something anything that might help me.  
When I saw another window. It was another room. just like the other one. Just like mine. I tried again screaming and waving, trying to get there attention and again, they couldn't hear me. after what had to be my 8th try, I stopped. they couldn't see me. so I just sat back and watched. and watched. And watched. and watched.

I learned who was screaming. I learned why they were screaming. I learned their names and watch their stories.  
On the right is INK. He's kinda like a child, headstrong and always finding himself in trouble. he’s very passionate about art. Even if he doesn't have a soul or real emotions. He will encourage you to do your best and keep smiling.  
On the left is ERROR. He’s an insane volatile glitch who’s totally hooked on destruction. He’s got a wacked sense of justice but pretty wise when you pay attention. he has a profound loyalty streak if you're lucky enough to get that far.  
They live next to me, in what they call the ANTI-VOID.  
They don’t know They don’t know i am here.  
That i’m just like them. That i know their fears. That i feel thier pain. That ive gone crazy too.  
They dont know.  
They dont know.  
That i was created by their screams.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated slowly  
> because i have to rewrite it and all that


End file.
